


close enemies

by starlightkingdom



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020), We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom
Summary: You and Charles go to a party but how does he feel when you spend a bit too long talking to the new town sheriff?
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Reader, Charles Blackwood/You, Lee Bodecker/Reader, Lee Bodecker/You
Kudos: 5





	close enemies

**Author's Note:**

> based on a Drabble request, also posted on my tumblr @sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

You and your husband arrived at the Hendersons party together but he left you almost immediately to talk to Sam, probably about his car, and so you found yourself talking to Lee, the new sheriff. He was new to the town and was trying to get to know everyone.

You thought he was sweet and lost track of time talking, not realising how long you two had been standing chatting and laughing until you felt a pair of arms circle your waist. “You've been hiding in the corner talking to the sheriff for so long, little dove, let’s go and get some drinks.” He gently kisses your neck and glares up at the man, raising his eyebrow in warning. Rolling your eyes to yourself, you followed him to avoid a scene but not before giggling at the man kissing the back of your hand and vowing to catch up another time.

You stand with Charles, lovingly glaring at him for acting so ridiculous, you knew he got so easily jealous when it came to you, especially after the incident with the librarian who spent too long talking about the new books that he thought you’d like. He sulked for a full week, only cheering up when you made him your grandma’s secret recipe rhubarb pie.

You stood together at the makeshift bar, Charles pouring you a glass of your favourite wine, you were waiting for him to have his say, maybe complain about your new friend but he kept quiet, keeping up appearances as usual more important to him than your feelings. Truth was you were starting to sell your homemade jams and needed a permit, being friendly with the Sheriff couldn’t hurt but that's not how your jealous husband sees it. “Time to go home, Charles.” He narrows his eyes at you and walks away to chat with Earl from the diner and ignores how you glare at him. 

Feeling your anger bubble up at his dismissal, you smirk to yourself and look around the room when you see him, two can play that game you think, grabbing a bottle of beer and walking over to Lee, handing it to him. He had been standing alone, observing everyone but not making much more than small talk with the people who approached him. Taking the bottle you hand him he smiles down at you and clinks the drinks picking up where you left off earlier. 

You can feel eyes burning into the back of your head and quickly decide to taunt him a little, giggling at something Lee had said and resting a hand on his chest momentarily. Arranging to meet for breakfast at the diner the next day, you had said you’ll be bringing Charles too, spending most of the conversation talking about him and the book he was currently writing but of course Charles doesn’t know this. 

Wrapping an arm around your waist once more, his fingers digging into your side sharply, Charles sets your drink down and turns to Lee. “We're leaving, Sheriff, my wife and I have other arrangements for this evening”. The men nod to each other and shake hands, no doubt both squeezing harder than necessary, before you’re almost dragged out and told to get in the car. 

You sit down and clip the seatbelt in, ignoring the brooding and the scowl you know is on his face. “Going to lay on your back for the sheriff, my little dove? Maybe I'm not enough for you anymore,” he spits out before starting the car, you twist in your seat and slap him across the face so hard you hurt your hand. He doesn’t react, instead driving home while you soothe your hand, both of you choosing to ignore the other.

Slamming the car door behind you, you march into the house, not giving him time to follow you. Locking the front door, you walk up to your room, open his drawers and start pulling out his clothes, making a big pile in the middle of the floor. 

Banging on the front door and shouting up at the window. “Open the door, now!” You lean out and calmly shake your head, sprinkling his clothes down to him. Watching smugly as he has to dodge each shoe that you aim at him, hoping he’ll start to understand how pissed off you are. 

“Oh, don’t think for even a second I’m letting you back in this house, Charles, you can sleep in your car. Maybe you trust her more than your wife,” you shout, getting angrier and angrier but thoroughly enjoying using him as target practice. 

He never realised how hurtful his words were, accusing you of flirting with someone just because you agreed to show him around town. He always assumes the worst in people, not thinking for even a moment that you would never hurt him like that.

You continue to throw his clothes at him, the outrage on your face starting to frustrate him, he wasn’t the one flirting with someone else why do you get to be the angry one here? “ “How dare you talk to me like that, I’m heaven on earth and you will treat me as such!”. You stop throwing clothes for a second, taking a second to recognise what he’s just said and breaking down in laughter.

“Did you actually just say that? You’re absolutely ridiculous, why did I even marry you?” you shout at him and immediately regret it, you know you’ve gone too far, his face twists in pain and you race downstairs to him. Opening the front door you see him leaning against his car, you run to him and squeeze him in a tight hug. 

He lifts your chin up with his fingers and looks down at you before gently kissing you, you both stand for a few minutes apologising to each other when you hear the police siren. “Do we have a problem here? There's been reports of a domestic disturbance.” You look up and smile at the sheriff before leaning your head against Charles' chest knowing what’s coming. You weren’t expecting this though.

“Good evening Sheriff, why don’t you come in. I have a proposal for you.” Smirking down at your shocked face, he grabs a handful of your ass and slaps it pushing you towards the house while he collects the contents of his wardrobe off the ground, watching as the sheriff eagerly follows you, grinning to himself as he thinks of the evening he has planned.


End file.
